


Dog Hand

by Garegga4



Category: God Hand (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bunny Girl, Decapitation, Dogboys, Furry, Gen, Humor, Punching, Weaponized GameCube, chihuahua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garegga4/pseuds/Garegga4
Summary: Furry God Hand: Gene vs. Human Mask





	Dog Hand

It was a bizarr sight: two anthropomorphic animals entering an odd walled-off section of an amusement park, almost entirely barren aside from a bus stop. One was a rabbit whose light blue outfit was a stark contrast to her bright red fur. The other was an unusually large chihuahua with a red scarf, some metal braces on his right arm, and a paper sign reading "Kick Me! Dog Hand" stuck to his back, partially obscuring a skull-like pattern in his black fur.

As they began to move forward however, a bus pulled up to the stop. As it sped off it revealed a creature neither animal could recognize right away sitting on the bench. It seemed to have no fur in the areas not covered by its clothes. Its face was obscured by a wrestling mask and it wore a _Dino Crisis_ T-shirt with a name-tag reading, "Hello, my name is 三上 真司." Noticing the two furries, it stood up.

"Wait," the dog shouted, "you're a human, aren't you?" Human Mask grinned and enthusiastically nodded. The chihuahua's long-eared companion interjected in an exasperated tone.

"Gene, it's just someone in a costume. Everyone knows that humans are extinct." She pointed at his T-shirt, depicting a red-haired woman and a tyrannosaur, and commented, "both the creatures on that shirt are equally gone."

Gene advanced towards Human Mask without glancing back at the rabbit, stating, "Costume or not, it's not bad-looking for a dead species: sexier than you, at least." As he drew nearer to the human it assumed a defensive stance and pulled out some sort of purple cube on a short handle, brandishing it at the dog.

"I'm going to vanquish you!" The man threatened. He swung the cube at Gene, who deftly leaned back to dodge the blow. He aimed another strike at the canine but this time Gene was ready; he struck the deadly lunchbox-like object with an impetuous jab and it shattered into dozens of plastic fragments. Amidst the brightly colored shards, a small disc labeled " _P.N.03_ " spun though the air like a flying saucer, before landing in a nearby trash can where it belonged (" _P.N.02_ " would have been a much more fitting name.) Human Mask staggered backwards, slightly dazed.

"You're worse than the PlayStation 2!" He cursed. "However, the evil within me is to much for even you to handle." He readied himself to lunge at Gene. However, the dog was unfazed by this threatening display. As Human Mask charged at him, he simply stepped to the side and kicked him in the shin; the man stumbled and laid sprawled on the ground. Gene stood over the body and raised his leg above his head.

"Whatever evil resides in you isn't nearly enough to bring me down." Gene retorted as he stomped on his adversary. The force bounced the man up into the air so that the chihuahua champion could kick him in the chest, launching him to the other side of the arena. At this point his companion spoke up again.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder what he really is under that costume. Gene, don't you have a move that could cut it off?"

"What!? And ruin a perfectly good KMS run for this looser? Olivia, are you out of your mind?"

"Come on, don't you want to see this sexy man unmasked?" She pleaded. Gene obliged without answering her by starting to channel godly energy into his arm.

"More beheadings than a guillotine..." he whispered. Soon, his arm began to glow; the "Kick Me" sign was torn from his back and the deistic brace burst apart. "Head Slicer!" He cried as he spun in a circle. He slashed horizontally with his arm and a crescent of energy shot forth from his paw. The human was struggling to his feet just in time for this blade of light to strike his throat. His head separated from his shoulders and was launched upwards whilst his body collapsed.

"Oh no," he muttered as he began to plummet back to Earth, "not again!" He struck the ground and rolled a short distance, then shut his eyes and mouth. Gene and Olivia scrutinized the body from afar.

"Gene, you were supposed to take off the costume, not the whole head!" Olivia chastised him.

"I don't think that was a costume." Gene replied. After looking at the remains more closely Olivia had to agree with him.

"Huh, I guess humans weren't extinct after all. After your little stunt though, I'd say they are now." She glared at Gene. However, he wasn't the kind of guy to concern himself with matters like the preservation of biodiversity so he simply shrugged.

"I don't think it's worth losing our heads over." He answered. The dog and rabbit glanced at the decapitated figure as he said this and burst out laughing. Hearing their mockery, the severed head opened its eyes, scowled, and grumbled to himself:

"The joke's on them: these fools won't be getting _Dog Hand 2_!"


End file.
